The atomic force microscope (AFM) is becoming increasingly useful for studying ultra-structure and functional properties of biological molecules and tissue. The DBEPS Instrumentation Research and Development Resource is strengthening the AFM capabilities at NIH to support the diverse needs of IC scientific projects. An AFM instrument system, associated instrumentation, and quantitative analysis methods are being pursued. Using DBEPS expertise in optics, electronics, mechanical design, and other areas, we are forming a strong team with IC scientists to advance the AFM technology and apply it to solve novel biomedical problems. Immediate collaborative intramural biological projects include the investigation of the viscoelastic energetics of the protein clathrin and its assemblies that are important to subcellular protein trafficking (NICHD) and surface modified protein interaction dynamics (NIDDK).